


Fun.

by Rainbowfunnk



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Not super violent, its like a riot i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfunnk/pseuds/Rainbowfunnk
Summary: Tybalt clicked his knife open, reaching past the curtains in front of the glass and cautiously pulling the door open, readying for someone to jump him. He pulled it all the way, a wave of cold and mist mixing through the air and hitting him like a new shell on his skin. He stared.“What the fuck?”Benvolio stood planted to the ground, arms pinned to his sides with his fists clenched. His shoulders shook a little bit, and his face was a mixture of slight fear and determination.“I need your help.”(Im REALLY sorry about the giant paragraph situation, i have NO IDEA how to fix it, so if you know how PLEASE LET ME KNOW CAUSE ITS ANNOYING THE SHIT OUTTA ME





	

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEAHHHHH  
> Ive never posted a fic before so this is weird for both of us  
> anyways! There arent enough fics for these two so why the fuck not. Not a lot to warn you about but mainly violence and foul language. Even then very minimal! This will not (and no other stories of mine) be NSFW.  
> Im REALLY sorry about the giant paragraph situation, i have NO IDEA how to fix it, so if you know how PLEASE LET ME KNOW CAUSE ITS ANNOYING THE SHIT OUTTA ME

It was cold that night. 

The wind seemed to growl at him through the glass of the double doors at the edge of his room. Tybalt turned his back to the doors, hunching even more of his desk, not paying attention to the giant ink circle that had sunk into his hoodie. He tapped the tip of his pen on his book, flipping the pages manically. If he was being honest with himself, he was just giving himself some stupid busywork to keep his mind occupied. He had popped almost an entire bottle of sleeping pills to relax even a little bit before Juliet’s Nurse had grabbed him by the ear and smacked him several times. She then gave him a huge glass of saltwater and forced him to throw it all up, and didn't allow him near sleeping pills again.  
Tybalt had decided that the nurse was a foe too powerful for him.  
He tapped his foot, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. Sometimes the constant insomnia was unbearable, but good for himself when he needed time to do something, or to beat a deadline. But when he had nothing to do that night, it was a nightmare. He would set himself stupid little tasks to complete (like reading the entire dictionary...again), but he usually ended up straying from them as the night grew longer. Tybalt took a deep breath, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands over his face. Maybe he felt tired  
Probably not.  
He was just about to give up and lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence, listening to the repetitive and anxious pitter-pattering of the rain on the door as the cold seeped in through the glass and into his bones when-  
CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK.  
Tybalt turned, picking up his hunting knife from his desk drawer and shoving it into his pocket. He couldn't see through the doors outside from the light of his desk lamp. The fog was too strong to make out who was there, but he saw the ghost of a hand reach up and-  
CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK.  
Tybalt clicked his knife open, reaching past the curtains in front of the glass and cautiously pulling the door open, readying for someone to jump him. He pulled it all the way, a wave of cold and mist mixing through the air and hitting him like a new shell on his skin. He stared.  
“What the fuck?”  
Benvolio stood planted to the ground, arms pinned to his sides with his fists clenched. His shoulders shook a little bit, and his face was a mixture of slight fear and determination.  
“I need your help.”  
Tybalt looked him up and down for a second.  
”If you really think you can climb onto my balcony and sweep me off my feet like your cousin did to mine, you're horribly mistaken.”  
Benvolio blinked.  
“What? No! That has nothing to do with anything right now!” Benvolio crossed his arms over his chest, only nervously eyeing Tybalt's knife a little bit. “Listen, I really need your help right now. Please.” He grabbed the crook of his arm, leaving a gross wet spot on Tybalt's hoodie. Tybalt studied him for a moment. He hadn't really seen much of Benvolio- Well, maybe not seen as much as interacted. He seemed to be dragged around by the other two (Romeo Montague and… The blonde one who will not be named.), being generally silent and trying to break up the fights the other two seemed to get into. He was always walking around with that sketchbook and a box of band-aids. Tybalt knew the band-aids all too well, he had been offered a few randomly when the met in an alley taking a shortcut between their properties. Benvolio has seen a few still bloody cuts running on Tybalt's upper arms after a bit of a tussle, and decided it would be a great idea to cross and give who was supposed to be his sworn enemy an avengers band-aid. “You seem like a black widow guy” he had commented, before giving a smile and walking off. Tybalt hated to admit it, but he was totally a Black Widow guy.  
As much as he didn't want to admit it, He had no real, genuine reason to dislike Benvolio, Montague or not. He was the only one that really didn't try to start fights(well, other than lover-boy Romeo, but Tybalt had a good reason to hate him, after he decided to start dating his cousin behind his back and tried to convince her to run away with him after… How long? Oh yeah, THREE DAYS.)  
“Whats going on?”  
He pulled Ben into the room, clicking the door closed behind him. He prayed no one would walk in and see a fully-clothed and yet completely drenched Montague in his room. That would be interesting to try and explain.  
Benvolio bit his lip for a second, breathing in deeply, clearly trying to hold in his anxiety.  
“There's some kind of riot downtown- Not our families specifically, i guess just… Whatever side people support more. It's so stupid, i don't know how it started, but…” He took a shuddery breath, running his fingers through his bangs and brushing it out of his eyes. His hair dripped onto the carpet. “Juliet and Mercutio are trapped in the church and can't exactly leave without being viciously attacked. I didn't know what to do, so…  
Tybalt felt his heart speed up. He turned, shuffling through his desk for a moment before pulling his keys out and shoving them in his pocket. He turned to Benvolio, grabbing his jacket and hurriedly throwing it on.  
“I’ll call for the nurse, she can grab you something dry so you won't be puking your guts out tomorrow. I need to grab my gun from the case downstairs, be ready by the time i get back. Got it”  
“Got it.”  
Tybalt tossed his hunting knife to him, watching as Benvolio caught it, holding it with an iron grip against his chest, giving Tybalt what felt like almost a smile.

By the time he was heading back upstairs to his room, He could hear the news blasting on the television from his Uncle's room. He hears lights clicking on and footsteps all over the mansion, but he was too stressed about what was to come to really care about how everyone was feeling right now. With a rifle slung over his shoulder and a pocket full of ammunition, He ran up the steps three at a time and swung his bedroom door open, to see Benvolio wearing one of his old hoodies and a pair of ill-fitting ripped jeans he wasn't even sure of the origin. Ben was staring anxiously out the window, and turned over his shoulder to look at him.  
“Tybalt…”  
He rushed over to stand next to him, shoving the blinds further to the side for him to see as well. On the other side of the road, there seemed to be a hoard of flashlights being swung, and what seemed to be molotov cocktails being thrown around like it was the fourth of July. Tybalt bounced on his heels, grabbing Ben's wrist and yanking him away from the window, ignoring the sounds of screams from the other side of the glass.  
“Ignore it, we've got other priorities.”  
The two of the ducked down the stars, across what felt like a thousand hallways until the hit the double doors. He turned last second, just in time to spot Juliet's nurse in front of the TV in the kitchen, wringing her hands tightly between a dish towel. She turned to look at him with what seemed to be tears in her eyes.  
‘Bring her back safe’ she mouthed, Tybalt nodded and he and Ben rushed out the door. By the time he and Ben got to his car, the crowd seemed to have grown both in size and violence, which only made his stomach seem to twist even more. God help anyone who was trying to hurt his Juliet right now. He wasn't sure of himself if he would be able to control himself around someone who was wishing harm on her.  
Not bothering with driving totally safely, he crossed over the grass to avoid hitting anyone, speeding off beneath the empty, buzzing city light posts.  
\-----------------  
Tybalt was thanking every god that could possibly existed that his family was wealthy.  
He was thanking that his car was so nice and could speed so quickly through the streets of he just slammed his foot on the acceleration hard enough. Benvolio was gripping the roof handle with one hand, feverishly trying to get phone connection in his other hand. Tybalt didn't look over often, but he did notice that Benvolio's screen was shattered, and there seemed to be some kind of paint of color beneath his fingernails. He must've bit them too, they were covered in tiny little cuts and had jagged instead of curved edges.  
“Why didn't you just drive down there yourself?”  
He sped over the grass through a stop sign. The metal violently fought him for a few seconds and left a few good dents on the hood of his car. He ignored it and sped past the fire and raids on the other sides of the road. He wished he could stop and threaten them to knock it the fuck off, but they had no time. Juliet and the Escalus were his main priorities right now, and he could deal with this later.  
“I don't have a car,” Benvolio took a deep breath for a second, his body calm but his voice implying he was about to throw his stupid phone out the window. “And even if I did, I wouldn't know what to do.”  
“How did you know where my room was anyways?”  
This was a genuine question, and while he had said before he had no reason to hate Benvolio,(except for that one family feud situation) he would have been perfectly willing to beat him senseless if he has been stalking him or something.  
“I didn't, it was just luck, I guess.”  
Wow, Benvolio was bad at lying. There was a thud as Tybalt was pretty sure he accidentally hit someone, but he kept going anyways. Benvolio's phone rang.  
Ben breathed out an “oh thank god” as his tension slipped a bit and he slumped back in his seat.  
“Romeo, please tell me you have good news” he sighed, running his hand over his face. The car shook as they rumbled over a fallen barbed wire fence. Something hit The back window, leaving a crack.  
“He better have my cousin or I'll kick his ass!” Tybalt yelled loud enough for it to be heard on the other line. Ben shushed him. Tybalt's knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tightly. He bit his tongue, but he wouldn't hesitate to tear into that Montage kid as soon as he saw him. Ben spoke in a hushed tone for a moment before hanging up. He tilted his head to look at Tybalt.  
“Turn!”  
Tybalt whipped the wheel to the side, his arms bending upside down. The car screeched in pain, turning quickly before speeding off through the pothole ridden road. “Up there!” Ben pointed towards the end of the street, and there was the church. What felt like a thousand people were running around it, screaming and throwing things at the intricate glass windows. Tybalt but his lip. He saw a few people running towards the car, and weighed his options for a second. Fuck it, he decided, putting his arm over Benvolio's chest and slamming his foot of the acceleration. The car speed straight through, people's faces whipping by as they jumped out of the way.  
“GET DOWN!”  
The two of them ducked their heads beneath the dash as the car busted straight through the huge wooden doors, shattering the windshield and washing a rain of glass over them. Smoke billowed up from the front of the car, causing him to feel a bit nauseous. Once the ringing in his ears gave out, Tybalt look to Benvolio, who was already unbuckling himself from his seat. He silently pointed.  
I'm the back corner of the room were Mercutio and Juliet. Mercutio had his back against the wall, his legs out in front of him. Even in the dim, debris filled room, Tybalt could see the blood pooling around his leg. Benvolio was already jumping out of the car, wiping blood off his hand as the glass sliced it. Tybalt followed suit, sprinting at full speed to juliet and throwing his arms around her. “Are you okay?” He practically screamed. She nodded and looked down.  
“Gee cat lady, I’m fine, thanks for asking.”  
Tybalt glared down at Mercutio. His leg was wrapped up in what looked like Juliet's jean jacket she had left the house in. He would buy her a new one. Mercutio was speaking in almost a slurred voice, his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut. Ben was unwrapping it from his leg, looking at the wound. At first glance, his legged looked fine, as if nothing was wrong. But as ben carefully moved his leg to the side a bit, there it was. A large knife wound plunged straight into the side of his calf, almost black with blood. Tybalt took a deep breath in. Benvolio threw his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Then, another crash outside. The world seemed to start moving again, and as if apparitions, the sounds of screaming outside began blaring through the walls. People near the busted entrance were trying to get around the car, throwing bricks and whatever was left of the huge double doors. Without thinking twice, Tybalt kneeled down, scooping Mercutio up like a rag doll,  
“There's another exit that's probably not blocked anymore since everyone's around those doors,” Juliet explained, grabbing what was left of her bloodied jacket and again securing it firmly around mercutio's leg. He winced, but she ignored it and pulled it tight.  
Juliet lead them to the back of the emergency exit just as people began jumping over the car to get in. They ducked out and into the street. Juliet pointed up at a parking structure down the road. “Curio's car is in there, we can use that to get out of here,” She hurriedly explained over her shoulder. Ben seemed to trail behind a bit, Tybalt's knife clutched tightly in his white-turning fist. Tybalt had to give him credit on how quiet he could be, he had to look back now and again to make sure he was even there. Halfway there, Ben grabbed Juliet by the back of her shirt and yanked her to the ground, out of the way of a huge pile of bricks tumbling off the top of a crumbling building. Tybalt didn't know where b=he learned this stuff, but he could cry with relief when he saw juliet not crushed like a bug on the bottom of someone's shoe. They managed to get into the parking garage safely, ducking up a flight of stairs and reaching Mercutio's truck with no further injury. There were two seats up front and a queen sized mattress in the back, nailed to the floor. Tybalt managed to get Mercutio onto the mattress before taking the keys from Juliet and jumping into the driver's seat, Juliet climbed into the passenger's seat and took his gun, loading it and aiming it up to the roof of the car. Juliet was a perfect shot. Benvolio sat on his knees beside the mattress in the back, doing his best to tend to Mercutio's leg. They sped out through into the street, Tybalt attempting to drive semi-smoothly so that Benvolio and Mercutio won't go flying.  
“We have to pick up Romeo,” Juliet started hesitantly. “He's on the edge of town, near the police station.”  
Tybalt gripped the wheel tighter, wildly trying to figure out where they were. Juliet tapped her fingernail on the handle of Tybalt's rifle. “Hes got a friend in Mantua we can stay with.”  
Tybalt took a breath in, before letting out an annoyed groan, making a sharp turn in the opposite direction. Juliet gave a weak smile.  
They managed to swerve around a less active area of the town, managing to run into a few of Tybalt's old comrades of the Capulets who decided to try and shoot at them. The fact that they managed to get out of there with only one cracked window and no dead passengers was a dream come true. Ben managed to do what he could for Mercutio's leg and make him chug as much water (out of a random cupholder in the back that had been there for a questionable amount of time) as he could. He sighed and fell back onto the floor. Tybalt felt genuinely bad. Ben clearly wasn't as used to being up for extended amounts of time as he was. Tybalt looked at the dash for a second. 5:24 AM. He looked to Juliet for a moment, and she looked just as (if not more) tired as Benvolio.  
“Do you know why this stuff even started anyways?”  
Juliet looked immediately guilty. “Jules, seriously-”  
“Romeo came back” Mercutio croaked, shifting a bit. Juliet stared at him with a traitorous look in her eyes.  
“Why did he come back? He didn't tell me.” Benvolio added, propping himself up on his elbows. He held his hand up to his face to bite his fingernails. Juliet gave a guilty look and slumped into her seat. Tyblat glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
“Jules.”  
She looked out the window for a second  
“He proposed.”  
The car ride was dead silent after that.


End file.
